Tricks, Treats and Treasures
by Tylda92
Summary: Fairies are trying to help Eric and Sookie find each other again. Unfortunately, messing with Halloween magic can do more harm than good. A winner of "Day of the Dead" contest. ONE-SHOT, E/S


**Tricks, Treats and Treasures**

It has been over a week since the 'witch war' had ended and Sookie was feeling lonelier with each passing day. After she had foolishly rejected both vampires that night, she had spent many nights lying in her bed and thinking of what could have been different if she had chosen one of them.

Or rather, and that thought has been hounding her, what if she had chosen Eric? What if she had given him a chance to prove himself worth her attention? What if 'the other Eric' was in fact the integral part of the arrogant vampire?

When Sookie had rejected him, he looked so heartbroken, pleading with her with those sad puppy dog eyes, that it had made her almost change her mind right then and there. She was far too scared to take a chance though. For her, it had been barely a few days back when Bill had broken her heart and the telepath was scared that Eric will do the same. She was trying to force herself into thinking that she had made the right decision in cutting her ties with vampires, but the truth was that she regretted her actions.

She should have given Eric a shot.

All of that led her to seeking help among the Fairies. She was shocked when, two days after the whole heartbreaking experience, a handsome man, introducing himself as Claude Crane, had knocked at her door. Her first reaction had been to slam it shut and scream running for help. Fairies hadn't left her with the best impression after all, yet something in his eyes had forced her to sit and talk with him a little. Everything clicked into place while she was listening to his story and Sookie couldn't brush off the feeling of contentment she was experiencing in his presence. No matter how bizarre it seemed, she felt like a part of family spending a time with him.

She put her big girl panties on that night and made a life changing decision - she left her house. Or rather, Eric's house.

Not only was the place no longer vampire safe, it was also full of horrible memories. Her Gran was murdered here. Sookie herself killed a woman here. Her best friend was a vampire now, because she was killed – here. To sum it up the bad memories were more vivid in her house than good ones.

Sookie had no job, no friends… Tara hated here, Lafayette left for Mexico to mourn over Jesus, Sam had family drama to deal with, Jason was putting his life in order after the whole werepanther situation…

Everything around her was changing and Sookie desperately needed some change as well. She did not want to keep thinking about Eric or Bill all the time, she deserved some normal life!

Because of her brave decision, she was now sitting on one of the plush sofas in a fairy nightclub and watching her fairy family fighting over her Halloween costume.

Looking at their quarrel she was wondering if Eric had to fight with Pam over a costume as well? She wondered what the party at Fangtasia would look like? Did they even wear costumes?

"Sookie?"

The telepath shook off her musings and focused her attention on her fairy cousins.

"I'm sorry, I must have drifted away. What's up?" she asked, smiling at the small gathering and instantly knew that she had said something wrong. All three of them glared at her and Claude pushed a black scrap of material into Claudette's chest before waving her off. His sister huffed, exasperated, but she walked away, taking pouting Claudia with her.

"Cousin dear, we are trying to cheer you up a little but you are just impossible!" Claude scolded her and underneath the feeling of annoyance, Sookie actually felt some shame. First, she had asked Claude to give her a job and a place to live. She had readily agreed to spend more time with her fairy folk and here she was again- thinking about vampires.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," she swore, crossing her heart but the fairy guy only glared at her. Clearly, he was not buying this shit.

"Are you thinking about tall, blonde, dead and… dangerously gorgeous?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Sookie hid her face in the pillow. Thankfully, they were laying everywhere around this fairy nightclub.

"I am not. I am thinking about my Halloween costume, I swear…" she half moaned and half hissed already knowing she has been caught. Being surrounded by other telepaths gave her a clue of how her friends and family felt while being with her. It sucked.

"Because, if you do, I have a surprise in store for you," he taunted her and poked her in the ribs playfully. For a fraction of a second, Sookie's heart fluttered and in the corner of her mind, she saw Eric coming to her, thanks to some sneaky fairy intervention. The telepath knew that was highly impossible though. She was the one who had ruined things and it was her who had to go and talk with Eric if she wish to changed things. If she could only find enough courage in her heart! The self-consciousness she had been nurturing her whole life was trying to persuade her that such an idea was entirely crazy. Eric wasn't the type to wait around for some backwater waitress. Sookie was willing to bet that the same night that she had ended their relationship, he had probably found himself a willing fangbanger to relieve his frustration. After that week, Sookie Stackhouse was probably nothing more than a faint memory to him. "Okay, it's pointless," hissed Claude and Sookie once again sighed. He was speaking again and again, only she was not listening.

"Sorry, I…"

"Let's leave it there, cousin. Tomorrow is the Samhain, the night humans are calling Hall-o-we'en." He went back to the reason Sookie was sitting in front of him in the first place. "As I said before and as you have hopefully heard, we cannot celebrate it in its full glory." Sookie hadn't been listening earlier and he either saw it on her face or in her mind because Claude sighed and threw a pillow at her. "You are hopeless!" he yelled at her and pinched the base of his nose. If Sookie had learned one thing about him in the last three days, it was that Claude loves his nightclub and his patience wears thin about things concerning his 'baby'. "We cannot organize the typical festival, only wait for this stupid sheriff of yours to arrest all of us for public exposure," he informed her with venom, using a tone reserved solely for morons. Sookie swallowed her anger and nodded politely. "We will celebrate in here in a more… human fashion." He threw a package at her and the telepath caught it instinctively. "Because you were daydreaming, you lost the privilege of choosing a costume." Having a very bad feeling about this, Sookie took a look inside the bag and groaned.

"No way!" she gasped, raising a piece of material in front of her face. "It's nothing but a green scrap of… Wait! Is this a damned Tinkerbelle dress?" Only now, when she had the dress in front of her, did Sookie realize that the fairy tale character was barely covered. And this is what children all over the world are watching?

"Claudia will give you the wings and shoes later." Claude threatened her with his outstretched finger. "And don't even dare to skip makeup and hairstyling? Got it?"

"Yes boss…" murmured Sookie and she stood up. When she looked into her cousin's eyes, she saw pity there. "I'm fine!" she said, answering his silent question.

"If you say so…" he whispered back but his gaze full of compassion didn't leave her until long after she had left the room.

* * *

"I don't know if it's such a good idea, brother."

Claudia looked at her other sisters but, unfortunately, no one else except her seemed to see the big flaw in Claude's ingenious plan.

"I saw it in her thoughts," repeated Claude stubbornly.

"Exactly!" Claudette supported him with passion. "And the spell is very intelligent. If Eric Northman doesn't love Sookie, nothing will happen!"

"And what if the spell will work on others?" said gloomy Claudia. She had a sinking feeling about this whole plan.

"That can only work to our advantage!" Claude told her and she felt a need to zap him. Sometimes, her older brother was such a fool.

"Forgive me if I am skeptical…" she murmured. "I cannot see how it can work to our or Sookie's advantage."

"Our cousin is just lonely. When she isn't lonely anymore, she won't be sad anymore…"

Claudia snorted at this explanation. "Sometimes I doubt if we are even related."

"Don't be a bitch, okay? No one is forcing you to help us."

The Fairy girl looked at her sisters and then back at her brother. No matter what arguments she could present them, they had made up their minds already.

"We should at least do this on a different day. The Samhain magic is too powerful and unpredictable. What if the spirits would be too generous?" questioned Claudia, once again trying to show them her reasons but Claude only snickered.

"There is no such a thing as being too generous when we're discussing love and passion."

She had had enough. "Do whatever you want, I will take no part in it."

The choir of disappointed gasps surrounded her but Claudia only folded her arms. She could be stubborn too.

"That's your choice," said Claude and her sisters glared at her in unison.

"I hope that you will not cause Sookie any trouble. She has more than enough of those already..."

"She will be fine. I am almost sure that the vampire is in love with her. Claudwina has seen him walking around Sookie's house. He misses her!"

"I'm done with you!" Claudia stood up. "It's shameful that you are trying to serve as matchmakers for Sookie and the VAMPIRE!" She decided to plead with him one last time, giving him one last chance to come to his senses. "Please, brother… Think what can happen if spirits will try to be… frolicsome!"

"You are such a pessimist." Claude embraced her and kissed her cheek. "Tomorrow you will keep Sookie busy in the main room and meanwhile we will put a generous but very innocent spell on her."

"There is nothing innocent with Samhain magic…" she murmured, resignedly.

* * *

Sookie had never dreamt that a Hall-o-we'en party could be both so magnificent and so scary at the same time. Claude had to use some fairy magic to make sure that the bonfires he had put in the room would not smoke. During the night Sookie had witnessed quite a few carnal acts in the corners of the room but as Claude had instructed her, she had simply walked away and given people some privacy. Fairy females were all over human men and Fairy males all over human women. Something was telling her that soon there would be quite a few fairy hybrids walking around Bon Temps and the surrounding neighborhoods.

Sookie was curious what a Hall-o-we'en party would look like in Merlotte's and Fangtasia? The Vampire club was probably beleaguered and no doubt many fangbangers would get lucky.

Maybe one certain blond vampire would get lucky too?

Suddenly, Sookie felt a burning sensation in her chest that literally prostrated her onto the ground. When, a moment later, Claudia was helping her to stand up, the little telepath felt quite dizzy and slightly sick.

"Sookie, are you feeling OK?"

She only nodded, too much afraid of vomiting if she opened her mouth. The next second she was laid down on the comfortable pillows in the back of the club.

"I told you so!" Sookie heard and turned her head aside only to see Claudia punching Claude in the back of his head.

Her Fairy cousin massaged the place that hurt and whispered something to his sister.

Slowly, Sookie felt herself returning to her normal self. She even tried to sit up- slowly. While she was watching the interaction between the Fairies, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What did you do?" she asked and Claude bounced back a little on his heels, visibly uncomfortable. He risked a quick glance at his sister but Claudia only folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, challenging him to say something.

"I may have put a spell on you," he admitted and Sookie felt her lips gaping open. She was sure she had heard something wrong.

"You did what?!"

"I put a spell on you!" he sang using a theme from a 'Hocus Pocus' movie. If it supposed to cheer Sookie up, it wasn't working.

"See…" Claudia pointed at Sookie and used the same finger to poke Claude's chest. "I told you so!"

"Worry not…" Claude pushed his sister aside and sat next to Sookie. "I think it hasn't worked."

"Claude…"

"Really, the whole ritual kind of…" He made an explosive sound and waved his hand. "…blow. So, just go home and get some rest," he said winking at her.

"I am living here now…" Sookie reminded him weakly.

"You were saying something about the clothes you left in your closet, so I thought…" Claude murmured and she bit down an angry remark. She has been dismissed!

"Fine!" Sookie pushed him aside and stood up. Any traces of dizziness were gone and she felt quite… strong. "You can be more subtle if you wanna get rid of me," she told him bitterly, walking through the door and stepping into the clearing in the woods. It was short walk from there to her… well, Eric's house. She only hoped that some vampires would not be wandering around. With the fairy smell clinging to her, she would make quite a snack.

She had her shields down the whole walk home but thankfully no one was following her. When Sookie opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. She could sense a vampire mind in her house, in Eric's cubby to be more precise. Instantly, she felt a need to run until she realized that the vampire downstairs can be no one else but Eric Northman himself. What the Hell's he doing here when there is a party at Fangtasia?

It was still not safe to stay under the same roof and the telepath was already crossing the threshold when she felt a soft wind tickling the nape of her neck, so typical for the fast moving vampire. Eric was standing right behind her. Her hand was shaking a little when she grasped the doorknob harder.

"Sookie?"

Taking a deep breath and praying to God that Eric is well fed, Sookie turned slowly to him. She was not ready to see him just yet. He was far too handsome and he dared to look at her with the same gaze he had given her when he had been an amnesiac.

She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Sookie cleared her throat though and smiled gently. Her Gran would have been very disappointed if she hadn't have at least tried to be polite.

"Eric, it's nice to see you." She turned her gaze somewhere above his shoulder to avoid those burning eyes of his. "I know it's your house but… What are you doing here?"

Sookie waited a few very strained seconds for his answer but what she got was completely unexpected. Instead of just answering her, Eric literally dropped to his knees. She looked shocked at him and almost fell at the sight of him. The telepath had never expected to see such emotions on Eric's face.

He was positively pleading.

"I've been coming here every night. I missed you so much my Lover."

Her mouth was hanging open when the vampire reached for her hand and put a searing kiss on her wrist. "Eric?" she asked weakly while trying to take a step back.

It was one thing to see Eric without his memories acting so sweet. Now though, it was Eric the Vampire Sheriff and here he was – on his knees declaring that he missed her. Something in his behavior didn't fit. Sure, there was a chance that Eric in fact, had missed her. Maybe he really loved her, but acting like that? Her Viking was far too proud to act in such a manner. It was not him, he was acting almost like he was… enchanted.

Sookie gasped, covering her mouth. Fucking Claude!

"Oh my God, Eric…" She dropped on her knees next to him. "I think the spell has been put on you," she explained but Eric acted like he hadn't heard her. His finger reached to her cheek and caressed it slowly. The feeling was heavenly and Sookie had to fight with a need to lean into his touch and purr. She shook the annoying feeling away really fast.

"Eric, listen!" she said with more force, putting her hands on both sides of his face and shaking him gently. "My fairy cousin did something to you."

"What did he do?" asked Eric quietly, his gaze focused on her lips. Sookie gulped when his eyes traveled over her barely covered body. Stupid Tinkerbelle costume!

"I don't know, maybe he put some love spell on you. Don't you feel strange?"

"I feel strong, Lover. I am no longer afraid!" he said with a passion that kind of scared her.

"Eric…" tried Sookie again but her demur was cut short when the vampire swiftly closed his lips on hers.

It has been a little over a week since Sookie had the chance to feel Eric's lips and take pleasure in his skills. Any objections were instantly forgotten when he pushed his body into hers and she felt just how much he had missed her.

In that moment she didn't care if it was Claude's spell doing this – she wanted Eric. The telepath was ready to rip the clothes from his body and make love with him right where they were kneeling. After all, they had already had the chance to christen the carpet in her hall. It had been truly magnificent back then and even the carpet burns on her back and bottom had been worth it.

"Eric…" she moaned quietly when his lips moved lower to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Did you miss me, Lover?" he asked huskily and Sookie trembled all over. Did she?

"Yes," she admitted weakly. "I… I regret not giving you a chance."

The admission was said aloud and the telepath froze. What the Hell had made her say a thing like that? It was true, but a truth that she wasn't ready to admit out loud. Eric moved away from her for a moment and looked at her with wonder.

"Say it again," he demanded. She looked into his eyes and the sight of happiness there almost made her cry. The short sentence made her feel liberated and happy.

"I regret that I didn't give you a chance. I should trust you," she whispered. "But Eric, I was so scared. Look at me and then look at you. How someone like you…" She was not allowed to finish the sentence because Eric's mouth was back on hers.

Eric stopped kissing her for a minute to give her a chance to breathe. "Stupid woman," he hissed, embracing her tighter. "You're too good to me." He put at least a dozen small kisses on her cheeks and neck. Sookie was truly getting into it, trying to take off his leather jacket when Eric suddenly growled and moved away from her. Slightly dizzy, Sookie was about to yell at him that it's not the best time for taking a break when she heard another growl.

When she turned to the door, she felt the blood flowing from her face. Bill was standing on her threshold with his fangs down and the expression that was clearly indicating that he wants blood. The feeling of déjà-vu was so strong that Sookie had to sigh.

She was half expecting to feel something at the sight of him but seeing Bill did nothing to her. She probably should have tried to straighten herself, maybe feel embarrassed but she was solely annoyed. What was he doing here?

"Sookeh?" Bill asked putting as much betrayal into his tone as possible.

The sting of guilt appeared in the corner of Sookie's mind but she brushed it away really fast. Bill had no right to sound like he had been deceived. She tried to gently untangle herself from Eric's hold but the Viking only pushed her more firmly into his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he hissed at Bill and received a similar hiss in return.

"Watch your tone Sheriff…" warned Bill and Sookie felt her body tense. At Compton's warning, Eric's fangs dropped and a loud growl started to emit from his chest. It was never good to be between two vampires ready to jump each other, that much Sookie knew for sure.

"Eric, Bill…" Sookie once more was trying to free herself and this time Eric stood up, dragging her with him. She felt ridiculous, hanging almost a feet above the ground in his grip. "Bill, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly and her ex-boyfriend's gaze turned back to her. She was surprised at the look he gave her. Bill Compton looked betrayed and pissed. At that moment, Sookie was genuinely scared of him. Instinctively she felt herself snuggling deeper into Eric.

"I came to see you. I just could not understand what he's doing here!" Bill spat, nodding his head in Eric's direction.

The Viking finally put her down and took a step forward in Bill's direction. "Well, Billy, can you imagine that I own the place?" he asked with venom and the second vampire growled louder. The situation was getting more and more tense and Sookie took a look around to find a good place to hide. The scene was very similar to the one when Bill had interrupted them, catching them red-handed on Sookie's couch. The biggest difference was that this time Eric was himself (at least in his interaction with Bill) and the telepath doubted that her Viking would drop to his knees and apologize.

"Watch yourself," reprimanded Bill again and Eric snickered at him.

"Fuck you, your Majesty."

Sookie gasped at the crude answer and tried to hide herself between a cupboard and the shelf. If Bill's circulatory system had worked, he would surely have been red like a tomato.

"You are crossing the line!"

"Am I?!"

"Please…" pleaded Sookie quietly but they were too deep into their male domination world to notice her. She was quite expecting them to just take their penises out and measure them.

She was sure that whatever was happening here was all Claude's fault. She promised herself to pour some lemon juice on his dumb face the first thing she'll see him. Both vampires crouched a little and had readied themselves to attack when there was the sound of a car parking in front of her house.

Thank God. Maybe someone's presence will put some sense into the two of them, thought Sookie leaning out from behind the cupboard.

When she saw who was walking up her porch steps, she lost faith though. Alcide Herveaux was jogging up them, firmly holding a nice bouquet of red roses in his hand. Why in God's name Alcide is bringing her flowers? Sookie wanted to scream.

Whatever spell Claude had put on her was turning her into some object of puppy love. When the werewolf noticed two vampires standing in her hall, both of them looking ready to kill, his eyes shone with a deep yellow glow and he growled.

Sookie had had enough of growling for the rest of her life.

"You have to stop!" she said with power and taking a deep breath, she walked bravely between the vampires and faced Alcide.

"Alcide, what are you doing here?" she asked, for a moment ignoring the good manners.

"I needed to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He looked at Bill and next at Eric with something that looked suspiciously close to jealousy. "What are they doing here?" he questioned and there was pure distaste in his tone. The level of annoyance was rising dangerously and Sookie felt herself on the verge of an explosion.

How any of them, expect Eric, dared to say anything like that?! She felt almost suffocated. It was really hard for her to admit at loud that she wants Eric and now, she had a gathering of love sick puppies in her house. Bill, who was told loud and clearly by her that there is no future for them as a couple and Alcide. Dear God, she has never even dated that man!

"I live here, dog," spat Eric and Sookie closed her eyes.

"You are not welcome here," added Bill in something, that was probably meant to sound like a royal dismissal but sounded snobby instead.

"Fucking fangers!" Alcide dropped the flowers on the floor and took a step closer to them. "Sookie don't wanna see ya anymore!"

"She'd said something different before you interrupted us," Eric told him and he smirked in a- typical for him- way. Sookie felt her panties melt just a little bit at the view of this sexy smirk and judging by the look Eric gave her – he knew about this.

"You want nothing more than to deceive her! I will not let you use my Sookie and dump her when you find yourself another willing fangbanger!" spat Bill and this time the little telepath felt a sting of pain in her chest. Had she just been compared to a willing fangbanger by the man who was claiming to love her?

"You, your Majesty," hissed Eric venomously "are the last person who has right to voice an opinion. You have been doing nothing but lie to Sookie."

Eric's speech was interrupted by Alcide who snickered. "You both are pathetic. Sookie needs a real living man."

"The one who smell like a wet dog, maybe?"

Telepath closed her eyes. It was getting more and more dangerous with every passing second. She was getting livid and felt getting closer to scream. And she did just that.

All three of them turned to her, surprised when she screamed loudly and stomping her foot at the same time.

"I said enough! All of you, get out!" Her grandmother would not be proud of her in that moment but Sookie doubted that her Gran had ever been in such a position. "Bill, I seriously don't wanna see you anymore." Her ex-lover opened his mouth to protest but she raised her finger challenging him to say something. Sookie felt great satisfaction when he closed his mouth. "Please, leave."

"I will not leave you alone with Er…"

"It's his house!" she yelled one more time and Bill's nostrils flared. He glared at her, at Eric and scowled at Alcide.

Eventually he took a few tentative steps to walk outside and turned to Sookie one more time. The telepath actually gulped at seeing burning hatred in his gaze.

"You will regret this," he promised her shortly and Sookie fisted her hands at this. The nerve of this man! Sookie waited until Compton disappeared into the darkness and she took a deep breath. Even though his threat gave her the creeps, she had one more male to throw out. "Alcide… You don't know what you're doing. It's my cousin's fault," she said gently, feeling very uncomfortable. This poor man was a collateral damage part of Claude's mysterious spell.

"Sookie, I have always thought that you are the most beautiful and good hearted woman…"

Eric visibly tensed but Alcide didn't even look in the direction of the very angry vampire.

"That's sweet but trust me, tomorrow you will not think this way…" Sookie said, cutting him off short. At least, she hoped that the spell will not be active for too long.

"Oh, I will…"

Eric was just standing next to Sookie during the whole conversation and she risked a glance at him. If looks could kill…

"Alcide…" Sookie said patiently one more time. "I will think about this," she promised and ignored Eric's growl. The werewolf smiled goofily at her and picked up his dropped bouquet. Sookie looked at him, searching for some violence in his expression but Alcide was on cloud nine. It almost looked like he had completely forgotten about Eric's presence – his eyes were solely on Sookie.

"Will you?" he asked again and the telepath nodded her head.

"Sure thing." She took the flowers from him with a patronizing smile firmly on her face. "But now…" she walked to the door and opened it wider. "… I need to get some rest."

"Oh, okay…" Alcide opened his mouth to say something more but she firmly shut the door in his face.

Sookie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to clear her head.

"So?" said Eric calmly. "Are you expecting some more admirers?"

Sookie's whole body tensed at hearing his allusion. She squinted, turning to him. "I don't know," she answered. "Maybe one or two. We can only thank God that we don't have to deal with your admirers. I doubt if the house would fit them all inside of it," she bit back and Eric gritted his teeth.

"You said something about the spell," he reminded her and Sookie cursed in her head. They were heading somewhere, they admitted some affection to each other and the presence of Bill and then Alcide had ruined it.

"Yes…" she told him hesitantly. "I think my fairy cousin put a spell on me."

Eric's eyes sparkled with worry. "Are you in danger?"

"No… He is not planning to take me away…"

They stood in the hallway in strained silence for a moment and eventually Sookie's good manners kicked in. "Would you like some blood?" she asked quietly and Eric just nodded. He followed her silently to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. She picked up the last bottle of blood from the fridge and waited for it to heat a little in the microwave. The whole time they were silent and it was getting on Sookie's nerves.

"So…" she started handing him the blood "Do you feel different?"

Something akin to embarrassment appeared on Eric's face but it was so vague that Sookie wasn't sure if it had been there in the first place. "I am fine although I feel an urge to… please you." Sookie's cheeks flushed a little and she focused her gaze on the napkins. "It's like there is a need in me that pushes me to make you happy."

 _To make you say the things I wanna hear_ , thought Sookie bitterly.

Something painful raised in her chest and she closed her eyes to stop the tears that started to swell. She felt ridiculous. The things that Eric had said minutes ago were sweet and exactly what she was dreaming to hear. It has to be a spell.

"It's a spell. I will go to Claude and ask him to do something about this." She stood up, heading to the hall and opening the closet to take out a coat. For some reason she was suddenly very cold.

"Lover?" she heard behind her but Sookie shook her head, refusing to turn back. "I meant what I said…" Eric told her gently and leaned closer, kissing the nape of her neck. The bolt of electricity that rushed through her body made her mad.

"Stop it!" she whispered, annoyed and gasped next when Eric easily turned her back towards him and slammed her body against the closet's door. She appreciated that he hadn't put any real strength into the act, otherwise it would have been painful.

The vampire was looking her in the eyes with so much anger that she was trying to move away from him. "I will not hurt you," he said to calm her and even though Eric was almost shaking with fury, Sookie believed him. "I have never lied to you," he added. "I may not have told you everything but I have never lied to you," he repeated forcefully. "I don't know where all this courage came from but I am glad it appeared, no matter if it was caused by a spell. If it hadn't made my pride disappear for a moment, I would have never admitted how much I'd missed you."

There was nothing but sincerity in Eric's eyes and Sookie could no longer fight back her tears. She swung her arms around his neck.

"I was scared to come to you and say that I had made a mistake," she admitted. The doubts she felt were gone and again, that wonderful feeling of liberation surrounded her. Sookie wasn't scared to say out loud what she truly had been feeling. Maybe it was the same with Eric?

"Lover, don't cry…" he embraced her tightly and kissed the crown of her head.

"It's a relief…" Sookie moved a little away and swept the tears from her cheeks. "Do you feel the same?"

"Yes," he chuckled a little, kissing her cheek. "Like a weight has been lifted from my mind and my heart." Eric looked so relaxed and happy that Sookie felt herself smiling like a fool. "Why didn't I just come here sooner?"

"Do you think it's a spell?" she asked.

"Probably. If so, it's quite a spell."

"But…" Sookie put her hands over Eric's and furrowed her eyebrows. "If it was supposed to open us up to each other, then what were Alcide and Bill doing here?"

A big smiled appeared on Eric's face. "Mhm…" He arched an eyebrow at her. "Does it mean that you are not interested in opening up to them?" he taunted and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"I can honestly say that I am not." Sookie allowed herself to send him a seductive look. Or at least, she hoped it was seductive. Judging by the fact that Eric's fangs ran down, she felt that she'd done a good job

"Bill just wanted you to himself, he would have never be okay with us, even though he promised it that night," Eric told her suddenly and his eyes shone with anger.

"Maybe… I think he is a pathological liar," Sookie whispered, somewhat sadly.

"And the dog?"

"Alcide…" she corrected him. "He might have a little crush on me."

Eric stood up straight and scowled. "I will take care of him," he told her calmly and Sookie shuddered just a little. It was so not just a discreet threat… She felt a sting of worry.

"It's just a spell."

"He wants you though," said Eric, challenging her and Sookie felt another burst of confidence when she leaned more into his body.

"It doesn't matter because I want only you…" she whispered, tracing a finger over his chest. The second that those words had left her mouth though, she blushed. It was definitely the spell making her say these things.

"Well, it's definitely assuring," whispered Eric back to her and Sookie giggled when he threw her over his shoulder and walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?!" she giggled and feeling quite bold, spanked his behind. Clearly Eric didn't mind.

"To the cubby, my Lover."

"Maybe my bedroom would be better?" she asked shyly, blushing all over her body.

"We have only a few hours until sunset, Sookie," he said happily. "And I will need far more time to show you just how much I've missed you..."

Sookie giggled louder when Eric opened the door and jumped with her downstairs.

* * *

Hidden in the woods were standing three fairies, trying to hear as much as possible from the whole conversation.

"I am waiting for an apology," said Claude smugly, turning his attention to Claudia.

"I still think your actions will have very unpleasant consequences..." she murmured grimly.

"You're such a spoilsport," he said jauntily. "Whatever is waiting for them in the future, I have high hopes…"

"I am impressed that your little trick worked out so nicely," added Claudette, quietly smiling. She has always been a romantic.

"Oh yes, that Viking will get quite a treat from our cousin." Claude wiggled his eyebrows, earning himself a punch from Claudia.

"I hope that he will cherish the treasure of her love," the fairy girl murmured and her brother sighed heavily, embracing her tightly.

"He will, sister, I am sure about this. Whatever happens next, we have to believe that Samhain spirits will be on their side."

 **THE** **END**

* * *

Congratulations to _Ladyannachronism_ who took 1st place in the contest too and big thanks for _keiman and kei_ for editing.


End file.
